Bittersweet
by Yuri Sisteble
Summary: Shego disappeared a while ago. Motor Ed decided to find her. The rest is romance...sort of. Part of my series continuity
1. One Way or Another

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

In a seedy warehouse in Singapore, a crowd of tourists with a few locals, are gathered around a makeshift fight ring. A cheap pubic address system hums, "Honored guests, your host is most pleased to present for your entertainment; Mai Wei, the dragon's fire!" 

Nearly half the crowd cheered as a well-muscled, Asian woman entered the ring and posed for the crowd. She then followed with a few martial moves to show her prowess.

"And her opponent," feedback interrupted the announcement for a mercily short moment. "Our champion; Ichnie, the ghost of the ring."

An unbelievably pale woman of European descent with luxuriously long black hair sauntered into the ring. She was met by thunderous applause by nearly the entire room. She merely raised both of her arms over her head in appreciation to her audience. She then brought them down and made a slicing motion through the air. At this cue, all the regular visitors to these underground fights, stopped cheering. The others stopped mere seconds after from the peer pressure.

Ichnie only glanced at Mai Wei, who had taken a corner of the ring, as she paced about the ring. She then raised her arms up again, causing the thunderous applause to renew. She held them there only a moment before quickly bringing them down. The audience then became quiet very quickly. It was only then that she smiled and took the corner opposite her opponent.

The announcer allowed the women to glare at one another only a moment, "Begin."

Both women stepped forward.

Mai held her hands before her, ready to chop into her opponent, as she sidestepped around the ring, her head high.

Ichnie was crouched with her hands out like claws as she circled round, like a tiger assessing her prey.

The champion was the first to attack, leaping forward and swiping at Mai with her left hand.

The challenger leaned back away from the attack, and pushed Ichnie's arm further on its way past with her left palm, hoping to knock the champion off balance for a counterpunch.

Ichnie merely followed through and spun on her right foot bringing her left foot up into Mai's abdomen as the challenger moved foward with her right fist.

Mai expelled air with an "ugh," and was knocked back against the wood barrier around the ring.

Ichnie then pressed her advantage by running up to punch Mai in the face.

Mai ducked down at the last moment and dove down and away from Ichnie, before planting her hands on the floor and kicking both feet into the champions' mid-section.

Ichnie was already arching back into a handspring, so Mai's kick never connected.

Ichnie completed her acrobatic move and stood back as Mai regained her footing.

The two women then began circling the ring as before.

The crowd that had been cheering with some regularity thus far, began to get ugly at this lull in the action.

"Did I not tell you, Ed-san, that the champion was a good fighter?" Tzu Ma asked his foreign employer as they watched.

"Seriously good," the New Jersey mechanic agreed.

Mai finally stepped in and kicked at Ichnie's ribs.

Ichnie took hold of Mai's foot and flung the challenger around, releasing her so that she struck hard against the ring's wooden barrier, which gave way at the impact.

Ichnie waited a moment for Mai to get up. When she did not, Ichnie raised her arms in victory, though her faced showed no emotion.

The crowd cheered madly as a few men attended to Mai's injuries.

"The reign of Ichnie continues!" the announcer said through the sqeaking system.

The triumphant champion walked out, seeming none the worse.

The audience slowly filed out as a few exchanged money back and forth.

"Were you pleased with tonight's fight, Ed-san?" Tzu frowned slightly. "I hope it was not too short for your taste."

"That Ishnee was seriously somethin'." Ed thoughtfully groomed his mullet with his fingers. "Think I could meet 'er?"

Tzu Ma seemed to think this over, "It would take some persuading, Ed-san."

"Money is no object, Dude. Seriously."

Ed's Asian guide smiled, "Then I will arrange it soon."

* * *

The next evening, Ed was brought to a run down rental house. 

Tzu Ma opened the door to a room, "Please wait here, Ed-san."

Motor Ed entered the room and sat down on the only piece of furniture in the room. It was a western style bed with a thin, oriental style mattress on it, covered in silken sheets.

A few minutes later, Ed heard Tzu Ma conversing heatedly with someone in Chinese. The woman had a pronounced accent.

When the door opened, Ichnie stood in the doorway and stared at Ed a moment.

Ed waved a hand in greeting, "Hey, Babe."

She then slammed the door without entering and yelled something in Chinese for a moment. Ed could only just make out shadows through the shaded window next to the door.

Tzu Ma sounded like he was trying to argue with the champion, but Ed had trouble getting more than the most basic gist from the native speaker's Chinese.

Then Ed heard Ichnie growl angrily, and thought he saw a flash of green light outside.

Tzu Ma screamed and Ed heard Ichnie stomp away.

Ed rushed over and opened the door. He found Tzu Ma lying against the wall by the door.

"Many pardons, Ed-san," He said meekly as he examined a bruise on his shoulder, "I don't know why she would not stay."

"It's cool, man. Seriously," Ed couldn't help smiling as he gazed down the hall in the direction she had gone.

"I could get you another woman if that would please you."

"No, thanks," Ed said softly. "She's just the girl I'm looking for."

* * *

-

* * *

This is a first for me. Usually when I post chapter one of a story, I already have chapters 2-9 on my hard drive. I'm posting this as I approach chapter 3. 

This story does fit into my general continuity, a couple of years after the "Romantic Evening" stories and way before "Go Flamingo".

In July, I decided to change the girl's name to Kanojo Yuke. It seemed to make more sense. Then in September I changed it again. This name is more poetic.

I have also decided not to do any more chapters of this story. It's just not working. I am leaving it up because I like what I have done. I just can't take it further.


	2. You Found Me

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

Days later, Ed was knocking in a door with his Chinese friend just behind him. He leveled his weapon at the young Malaysian he found within, "Where's Kanojo Yuke?" 

"No such girl, Gaijin-san," the young man was sweating as he stared at the barrel.

"Do not lie to Ed-san," Tzu Ma scolded the youth. "We know she was here."

Before the man could respond, they heard something in the next room. Ed quickly moved to the far door and opened it. He found small room with sparse, cheap furniture and a gaping whole in one wall.

Ed ran to look out into the breezy street as the sunset cast an orange hue on all. He could see a longhaired woman running down the street below.

"Shego!" Ed called out.

She did not stop.

Ed grabbed a nearby clothesline someone had tied to a balcony jutting out from the next apartment and swung down. He made a Tarzan yell as he went, though his friends and family would say it sounded like his air guitar.

He managed to land without harm in front of the running woman. "I just want to help, Babe!"

She crouched into a fighting stance, "Just leave me alone!"

"We've been worried about you, Shego."

The pale woman eyed him carefully, "You mistake me for someone else. Go back to your fantasies."

"Not until I know you are okay."

"Your concern for a stranger is touching, but wasted."

"Love at first sight, Babe, " he smiled. "You said to keep walking, and I will. Right behind you the whole way."

Her jaw dropped, "You have _got_ to be kidding!"

"I don't joke about romance, Babe." He winked at her.

"Now, you're scaring me," she stood up straight and turned to walk back down the alley. "Well, Goodbye, Ed. I hope you find this 'She Gah'."

A wide smile appeared on his face, "Funny how you mispronounce your own name, yet you know mine without my saying it."

She froze a moment. Then she bowed her head forward and slapped her own forehead with the heel of her hand.

She turned to face him again. "Fine," she spat. "It's me. _Happy _now?"

"Very much," he grinned. "Like I said, we've been worried about you."

"Well, I'm fine!" She made a shooing motion with her hands, "Now go away."

"Awfully long vacation, Shego," he ignored her plea. "What's it been? Two years?"

"Call it a leave of absence, then!" she groaned.

"So you _are _gonna work for Drew again?"

"I was _kidding_!" She yelled. "I'm not going back there!"

"It's just as well. Drew's in prison."

"Figures," She turned away again. "He can't do a thing without me."

She walked, Ed followed.

"I told you to go away," she snapped.

"I've missed you."

She stopped walking and spun on one heel, until she was glaring at up him. "Big hairy deal."

He looked down into her eyes, "Why'd you leave?"

Ed thought he saw something strange in her eyes. It might have been fear.

She turned away and started walking, more quickly this time. "None of your darn business."

"Shego, I just want to help you. Seriously." He reached after her, easily matching her pace.

"Then go away," she said forcefully.

"No," his voice matched her tone.

She half-turned without breaking stride. She aimed one glowing hand at him and blasted him squarely in the ribs.

He was knocked back into a dumpster, where he immediately sat up again and played his air guitar, "Gree-een Maa-gic!"

Shego rolled her eyes as Ed scrambled over to walk next to her.

"I know you don't like hiding, Shego. Let me help you."

"Oh, you know me so well!" She waved her hands around. "After what? One lousy caper with a wheelchair?"

"There was that picnic," he offered hopefully.

"Fine, and one Drakken annual picnic." She circled one finger in the air, "Woo hoo."

Ed scratched his mullet as they walked, "Then I guess I'm wrong." He stared down at her, "You really _like _to hide away from the world. You seriously don't want the glory and the glamour you got as a villainess." Then he looked down at her fiercely, "But if I'm not wrong, and I'm right. Then you need a hand getting back on your feet."

Shego glared back at Ed with eyes as hard as steel and greener than her skin had been before. Then she sighed and dropped her head slightly. "Okay, what do you have in mind?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

He grinned, "You hungry?"

* * *

They found a little sushi place closer to the tourist part of town. 

"How can anybody get full on these tiny things?" Ed asked as he scooped up a roll of rice and seaweed.

Shego leaned on one elbow on the table, "I know you didn't look for me for two years just to take me to dinner."

Ed smiled, "Sez you."

She rolled her eyes. "Stalking is an annoying," she made a fist, "and dangerous habit."

"I'll take my chances. Seriously, I thought you'd like to work with me on a scheme or two."

She thoughtfully watched him eat.

"Should be more exciting than fighting in a two-bit ring a few nights a week," he said as he reached for his juice.

"You expect me to do the sidekick thing for _you _now?" She asked disdainfully.

"Please!" Ed scowled, "That is so old school! Seriously!" He scarfed a few more rolls, "Partners. Fifty-fifty."

Shego mulled that over.

"I guess I'll give it a try," she said reluctantly.

"Awesome!" Ed said around a mouthful. He wiped his mouth, "You won't regret it."

Shego scowled as she recalled that was exactly what Drakken had said when she agreed to go to a Wine Tasting. That was the night before she left.

* * *

-

* * *

A new semester just started, so I'm cutting down my writing. 


	3. Because

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

Because

* * *

"And this is the bedroom." Ed said happily.

"It had better not be the only one," Shego griped.

"The couch folds out," Ed responded in a disappointed tone.

"It's all yours!" Shego grinned.

"The things I do, Seriously!"

Shego stepped into the bedroom and closed the door. She looked in the mirror as she passed it and realized that she still appeared to have a pale, but 'normal' skin tone. No point in that anymore. The hiding was over. She adjusted the setting on her belt buckle of her jumpsuit and was greeted by the reflection a green-skinned woman who was feared in over ten countries. "Much better."

Shego then realized that she had not brought any items with her here to Ed's place. Just her jumpsuit. "Just as well." Nothing of value was back there. Shego could think of only one thing that she at all regretted leaving behind during her underground life, and it was better off without her. It was time to move on.

Shego undressed, turned out the light and slipped into bed. She then closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Unbidden, her mind traveled back.

Shego had resolved she would not make the same mistakes that Drakken did. She would not let herself cause her own heart so much misery again. She won't break the way he did.

Drakken had fallen so hard, going to prison without her to break him out.  
She'd learned the hard way, to never let it go that far again.

Because of him, for nearly a year she didn't even stray far from the sidewalk. She'd been playing everything on the safe side so that she wouldn't get hurt.  
Because of him, she found it hard to trust herself and everyone around her.  
Because of him, she'd been afraid.

She'd then lost her way. Ed had come to point that out.  
Even so, Shego couldn't cry, because that's weakness. She has forced herself to fake a smile and a laugh every day for what seems like forever.

Ed was being useful. She couldn't figure out why. Spending time with him couldn't hurt. Her heart couldn't possibly break, when it hadn't been whole to start with.

How many times had she watched Drakken get defeated? She'd heard him cry in his sleep at night. She'd been so young then. He should have known better than to lean on his sidekick.  
He'd never thought of anyone else, just his own pain. And now and then she would cry in the middle of the night for the same durn reason.

She'd tried her hardest just to forget everything, without success. She didn't know how to let anyone in. She was ashamed of her life because it was empty.  
Because of him, she was once actually afraid.  
Just because.

The door opened and Ed walked in wearing jockey shorts.

Shego closed her eyes even tighter against the invading light.

"Whooa," Ed intoned appreciatively.

Shego pulled the blankets up to cover her more than they already were. "You can ogle me when I'm dressed!"

"Huh?" Ed said blankly. "Oh. Sorry, Babe. I was just noticing you got the green magic back. Seriously, how'd you do that?"

"Family secret," Shego glared back, still somewhat dazed. "Is that why you barged in?"

"No," Ed scratched his head. "I was just thinking we could snag some rides tomorrow. Henchco just released some major new hardware."

Shego lay down her head and pulled the covers over her shoulder, "We'll talk in the morning."

"Cool. Seriously." The door squeaked as Ed closed it partway. "Sheg'?"

"What?" She snapped curtly, but didn't move.

"Uh. Good night," the light faded as Ed closed the door.

"Yeah. G'night." Shego eventually fell asleep.

The door opened again. Shego yelled into the light, "What is it now?"

"Breakfast." Ed's voice was cool, yet caring. "If you want it here. Seriously, I could take it back in the kitchen if ya wanna dress first."

Shego blinked several times. Ed was dressed. He was carrying a tray. On the tray was an omelet with several links of sausage nesteled together on a plate. There was also orange juice and a rose.

A rather shocked Shego sat up, pulled her blanket up and smoothed out the area covering her lap, "Here's okay, I guess."

As Ed lay it down Shego realized that the sausage smelled delicious.

"This is honey sausage!" she said, amazed. "How'd you know?"

"I saw how you scarfed it down at that picnic."

Shego picked up a fork, and then paused. "Why?" She asked suspiciously.

Ed belted out a short, hearty laugh. "I like you, Babe." He then walked out, closing the door. "See you soon."

Shego ate with pleasure and dressed. When she came out, Ed was sitting on the sofa, reading a catalog.

"So what's this new hardware you were on about?" Shego never did understand the male fascination with big, complicated steel machines.

"Have a look," Ed laid out the catalog so that a large vehicle was visible with text suggesting that it was more than a Hum-vee could hope to be. It did seem a step up from the heap Ed had helped Drakken build. "It's seriously hot."

Ed then turned over a large amount of pages. "But I thought you'd like this." A jet fighter dominated the new layout.

This Shego could understand. She ached again for the feeling of flying free and alone, yet protected and armed to the teeth. "How soon can we be ready?" she asked.

* * *

-

* * *

I finally got back to this story. I found an angle that inspired me.

I hope you enjoy it. If you don't, let me know why.


	4. Another One Bites the Dust

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

**Another One Bites The Dust**

* * *

Ed ripped on his air guitar, "Ohhhh! Let's go!"

"Wait just a second!" Shego said coolly. "We should check out the layout and setup first."

"That's why you're the best, Babe," Ed grinned.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Shego spent the next few minutes on Ed's computer, hacking into HenchCo's security and data systems.

HenchCo actually had changed its security surprisingly little in the last few years. Shego wondered if her dropping out of the evil community had made them lazy. She smiled at their fortunate timing. "The models we want will be together on display in a showroom in Atlanta tomorrow."

"Heavy. Seriously, that is awesome." Ed made pistol-waving motions with his hands. "We should go in with guns blazin'! Like cowboys shooting up town."

Shego started to tell Ed what a stupid idea that was. Then she remembered that this would be her first big theft in several years. Since she was re-entering the villain community, she may as well do it big and loud. "Why the heck not."

"See, I knew we could work it together, Babe!" Ed then let his hands dance in front him across an imaginary fret board, "Seerioouusssleeeey! Yeah!"

* * *

Ed walked warily down the street in a large fedora hat with his brim pulled way down low. There was no sound but the sound of his feet. His laser guns were ready to go.  
" Are you ready?" Shego asked over the transceiver.

"Yup," Ed smiled. "Hey, are you ready for this?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course, I am," Shego was pleased with herself. "Why? Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?"

Ed cued up his favorite tunes on the MP3 player he had brought along as he walked up to the showroom entrance.

Out of the doorway lasers ripped, to the sound of the beat in Ed's ears. "Yeah!"

Ed fired stun force blasts at every thing that moved or looked like it was going to move. Each time he thought joyfully to himself, 'another one bites the dust'.

As he continued causing chaos, henchman rushed forward. The first group was unarmed.

He simply began muttering to himself as he mowed them down, "Another one bites the dust."

Ed watched the fifth henchman he shot spasm before falling unconscious. "And another one gone." Number six almost tripped over number five, but got hit by Ed's beam instead. "And another one gone."  
The two left behind him were turning tail. Ed shot the one on the left. "Another one bites the dust."

.The remaining henchman began to run even faster.  
" Hey, I'm gonna get you too!" Ed yelled after him.

Shego landed in front of the luckless fool, seemingly out of nowhere. She held up one glowing hand, which the panicked man ran smack into. "Another one bites the dust," She smiled.

"Hey," complained Ed. "That's my line."

"Deal with it," she snapped.

"Do you think you're going to get along, without me when I'm gone?" Ed asked.

"Seriously." When Shego heard herself, she considered scraping her tongue.  
" You can take me for everything that I have," Ed said reasonably. "I won't kick you out on your own."  
Shego then ran one hand dreamily along the hull of the plane they had come for.

"Are you happy?" Ed asked her as he looked over the assault vehicle.

Shego nodded. "Are you satisfied?"

Ed just smiled.

A P.A. system crackled to life. "All security personnel, report to the showroom, please. Customers are invited to our observation lounge to safely view a presentation of our latest defense techniques. Refreshments will be served."

"They're sending more men," said Ed.  
"How long can you stand the heat?" Shego smiled as her hands flared with power.

"Longer than you," he smiled.  
Out of the doorway, the laser fire ripped to the sound of the beat.

"Look out," Ed said conversationally.

Shego merely tossed green kinetic energy at the men trying to get through the door.

The first laser-toting henchman was sent flying back into his buddies.  
" Another one bites the dust," Ed cheered. Ed would simply not shut up as Shego knocked back every that appeared at the door. "Another one bites the dust.  
And another one gone and another one gone  
another one bites the dust."  
Ed then noticed a man that must have been playing possum coming up behind them, "Hey!" Ed cried as he fired from his hip, "I'm gonna get you too." As the man fell, Ed breathed happily, "Another one bites the dust."  
" Hey!" Shego yelled. "Head in the game!" She lobbed another blast at the door, where it struck a force field. A large device was just visible behind it.

The P.A. system started again. "Observe ladies and gentleman as our 'AOO' model, the latest in portable economy laser cannons enters our demonstration."  
" Oh-" Shego said wide-eyed as the cannon's barrel came into view. The rest of her statement was drowned out by the sound of the large laser as it obliterated the air between the vehicles and burned a scar into the far wall.

"We'd better take it," Ed yelled. "Before we bite the dust"

Shego spat, "I'm _not_ gonna bite the dust."

She leaped gracefully into the cockpit. According to the instruments, the system was still warm. No time to go through a preflight check. She had expected that, and was taking a chance with a strange plane under these conditions. It felt good.

Shego hoped that luck would be with her as she started up the engines.  
She glanced out to see that Ed already had his new vehicle running and had moved it into position between her and the laser cannon.

The laser beam was scattering harmlessly off the high tech armor.

Once the plane's vertical engines were ready, Shego lifted off and hovered a moment before she yanked the stick back hard and quick, throwing the nose of the plane up toward the ceiling in a fashion that no plane had ever been designed to take during a low altitude hover.

At the same time, she launched a missile. As she righted the plane with the same reckless speed and precision, the ceiling exploded.

While Ed mowed the showroom's outer doors down, Shego roared into the sky.

Shego then steered toward her mountain rendezvous with Ed.

* * *

The next evening, the couple was cooking dinner over a fire after having spent a day in the mountains, repainting their new vehicles. While Ed had picked up several paints that morning, green was the color of choice for them both.

"There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man and bring him to the ground," Ed said encouragingly.  
Shego just grunted as she looked away from the jet's manual only a moment to inspect the hot dog that was toasting on the end of her stick.

"You can beat him," Ed lifted up one finger.  
"You can cheat him," Shego offered without looking up from the book.  
"You can treat him bad and leave him when he's down," Ed said pointedly.  
Shego glared at him. "Yeah, what's your point?"

"Drew was hurt pretty bad when you left. "

"So what? "

"Seriously. Why'd you leave?"

She stared into the fire for only a second. "None of your doodlin' business." She then sneered at him, "You afraid I'll do the same to you?"

"No."

"well, It's not something to fear," Shego snapped. "It's something to expect!"  
" But I'm ready," Ed said plainly.

Shego glared at him oddly for a moment.

"Yes, I'm ready for you to do whatever you want, Babe." Ed shrugged, "I'm standing on my own two feet, why shouldn't you?"

"Then why did you come get me?" she asked.

"I figured something happened." Ed shrugged. "Drew wouldn't talk about it any more than you. I gave him a little moral support before he got nabbed. But I really just wanted to see ya, Babe." Ed smiled at her. "I thought maybe you needed some help. The longer you were away, the more I thought I was right."

Shego hesitated before she spoke, "Whatev-"  
Then something bright appeared in the cabin just uphill of their campsite. Out of the doorway, lasers ripped, as though repeating to the sound of a beat.  
Shego and Ed both jumped back and then ran for their vehicles.

Once Ed was in his new truck he stopped to appreciate the way that laser fire refracted off her hood. He then christened this lovely machine, "the Glow." Then he switched on the small laser cannon, causing it to open from a panel in the roof.  
Then he fired at the oncoming Global Justice agents, muttering. "Another one bites the dust, another one bites the dust, and another one gone and another one gone."

Shego gathered her things quickly and climbed into her plane. She started it up and was thankful for Ed's cover fire as the engine slowly began to turn.

Ed cheered loudly from his truck, "Another one bites the dust! Yeah!" "Hey," Shego heard one of the GJ geeks call out, "We're gonna get you too!"

"Not gonna happen!" Shego responded as she tossed glowing energy at the cocky fool.  
He fell on his face. Another one bit the dust.  
The plane then began to lift and hover over the shoot out, before flying gracefully away.  
"E-he! Alright!" Ed called as he watched the plane fly off.

Then he looked at the agents closing in from all directions. "Oh."

* * *

-

* * *

Sorry for making everyone wait. I just finished negotiating a new agreement with a striking Muse. She wanted more food for her plot bunny. 


	5. Invincible

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

Shego knew that hers had been a bloody road and as she preferred, it would remain a mystery to everyone else.

She was now relishing the feeling of jet flight. She was thankful to Ed for helping her obtain and customize this new plane, and for helping break out of the underground life she'd been living. It felt good to fly again. She hadn't flown since she had sold her old plane to pay for her livelihood the past few years.

Still, she could only take that blowhard for so long and he had served his purpose.

Shego decided as she looked out over the scenic landscape that it was time to formally announce her return. She knew it should be with something grand. She also knew to whom she wanted to address the announcement personally.

Shego brought up an internet search on the cockpit's main display. After a few moments, she grinned at her luck and navigated toward Middleton.

* * *

Ron escorted Kim into their new acquisition. A restaurant that had sat unused on the edge of Middleton for years now.

"I wish you'd told me something about this, Ron." Kim was insistent in her frustration.

"I wanted to surprise you," Ron led her through the lighted foyer into a small lobby. Then he flipped another switch.  
Sudden darkness filled the air.

"I guess it needs new fuses," Ron said in a frustrated tone.

"What have you gotten us into?"

Ron produced a small butane lighter. "The restaurant business," he said over the small flame.

"Did you have this place checked out?"

"It looked okay before."

"I don't know that this is the best time, Ron."  
" What are we waiting for?" asked Ron.

"Something better?" Kim glanced around at her dim surroundings.

"We had the money saved up."  
" Won't anybody help us?" asked Kim. "Maybe my parents?"  
Ron shook his head. "I want to do this myself." He looked her straight in the eye. "What are we waiting for, Kim?"  
Ron didn't let her skeptical look discourage him, "We can't afford to be innocent anymore," he touched Kim's swollen belly a moment.  
" You know how to stand up and face the enemy in a do or die situation, but this stuff scares you." Ron cocked his head and smirked. Then he grinned, "We will be invincible."  
Kim couldn't help but smile.

Then they heard something outside.

"Somebody's flying awfully low," Ron observed.

"They might be in trouble!" Kim ran outside.

Ron followed her out just as a small jet was flying directly over the dilapidated restaurant.

They exchanged a fearful, worried look after they had both registered two facts. The jet was green and black; and it had dropped something.

They immediately ran for cover behind their parked car. They still felt the heat wash by as the building became a fireball.

Ron stood and gaped at the former restaurant. Righteous rage rose within him. He turned and waved a fist at the plane that was making a steep turn for another run. "This shattered dream you cannot justify, Lady!" It was obvious that Ron was gonna scream until he was satisfied.

"Ron!" Kim yelled as the plane came back toward them.

They both ran hand in hand around the car and past the burning building, deeper into the parking lot.

When they had passed the building, Kim realized that it would have been wiser to flee in the car. "Ron, what are we running for?"

Ron stopped." Yeah! We've got a right to be angry!"  
he calmed slightly, "What _are _we running for? It's just Shego."

"Besides," Kim pointed to the large brick wall behind her, "there's nowhere we can run to anymore."  
Kim stared up at the approaching fighter plane and subconsciously clutched her abdomen. "We can longer afford to be innocent." Kim knew it was time to stand up and face the enemy. To face down the woman that had reappeared to ruin the life that they had just started.  
"It's a do or die situation," Ron said as he took Kim's hand encouragingly.  
" We will be invincible," Kim answered him.  
And they knew that with the power of conviction, there is no sacrifice. When it's a do or die situation, Team Possible will be invincible.  
As they watched the plane bare down upon them, they thought about much.  
Won't anybody help us?

* * *

Shego smiled as she watched them scurry. What were they running for? There's nowhere they can run from her anymore. She raised the magnification on her viewer. The villainess wanted to see Kim's eyes when she realized that death was imminent.

* * *

The Stoppable family just stood there, watching the jet fighter fly closer.  
We can't afford to be innocent. Stand up and face the enemy. It's a do or die situation. We will be invincible.

* * *

As their image became larger and clearer, Shego saw Kim's obvious swell.

Kimmie's pregnant!

Shego didn't think. She merely broke off the attack run. She knew what Kim was going through. She didn't want to hurt a completely innocent child. Not hers, not anyone's. She simply couldn't do that, no matter how evil she was.

Shego realized that she'd finally gone soft. But then, motherhood was something that she had found she couldn't fight against.

Shego shook that thought away and pointed herself at open sky - and freedom.

* * *

After the plane turned away, the couple embraced. They were happy to be alive. Then they looked at the burning building that Ron had recently purchased.

"Ron, please tell me we're insured."

Ron's face melted into an obscenely wide grin.

Kim gave her husband a worried look, "Ron?"

Ron beamed a moment at Kim. "I was so worried about something happening, that I insured it for more than I paid."

Kim gasped.

Ron's face continued to glow as he savored the irony, "Shego just increased the value of this place."

"Now you can build it just as you want. From scratch!" Kim cried happily.And with the power of conviction, there is no sacrifice  
When it's a do or die situation, Team Possible will be invincible.

* * *

-

* * *


End file.
